BMF The Random happenings of Org 13
by Falco276
Summary: What happens when characters from other worlds visit the Organization? Randomness of course! WARNING: Some are out of character. Especially Ryuga... Reviews are appreciated! A re-write of Crimson Oblivion's in MFB version. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Medieval Meals and sound Effect Language

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the characters in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2ndbrother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters. Neither**

**Do I own ANY of the characters in here. this is also random and pointless and everyone is so out of character. And**

**BE PREPARED**

CHAPTER ONE; Medieval Meals and Sound effects language

**In the grey area in the castle the never was in the world that never was in the story that never was everyone was just hanging about, minding their own business when suddenly...**

**Prince charming from Shrek: **_***appears* *dramatic music* Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, and throughout the land everyone was happy, until the sun went down, and they saw that their daughter was cursed with a frightful enchantment that took hold each and every night.**_

_**Jinga: Hey! How did he get here?**_

_**Prince Charming: I'll have the medieval meal!**_

_**Wales: Oh! Hey Prince Charming!**_

_**Sophie: Wait, you know this guy?**_

_**Prince Charming: [waving his sword] Tell me where he is, Mother! I will wrench his head from his shoulders - I will smite him where he stands - HE**_

_**WILL RUE THE VERY DAY HE STOLE MY KINGDOM AWAY FROM ME! [a bird sheds its droppings on him]**_

_**Everyone except Wales: o.O**_

_**Jinga: Hey! Since when do we have birds in the world that never was? And how did it even get here?**_

_**Wales: Anyway, Prince Charming how about we go and get ourselves a pedicure?**_

_**Prince Charming: Oh! Thank you mother!**_

_**Everyone except Wales: o.O**_

_**Sophie; YOU'RE HIS MOTHER?**_

_**Wales: Me? Of course not! He can only speak his lines from the movie. Lets go charming!**_

_**P. Charming: Onward, Chauncey! To the highest room of the tallest tower, where my princess awaits rescue by the handsome Prince Charming!**_

_***Wales and Charming Exit the castle***_

_**Everyone; o.O**_

_**Ryuga; *comes barging in grey area with a large bowl of popcorn***_

_**WHATS ALL THAT RACKET! DID I JUST HEAR PRINCE CHARMING?**_

_**Ryutaro: *imitating the penguin dude from Madagascar* You didn't see anything... *backs into a portal***_

_*** knock at the door***_

_**Doji; *opens door* Oh the mails here! And you know what that means!**_

_**Kumasuke! Cue the mail song!**_

_**Kumasuke; As always Doji, *a c.d player magically appears and he presses the play button***_

_***freaky music***_

_**Kumasuke; I know that your powers of retention**_

_**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**_

_**But thick as you are, pay attention**_

_**My words are a matter of pride**_

_**Mailman; *drops package, screams and runs for his life***_

_**Kumasuke; It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs**_

_**But we're talking kings and successions**_

_**Even you can't be caught unawares**_

_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**_

_**Be prepared for sensational news**_

_**A shining new era**_

_**Is tiptoeing nearer**_

**Zeo; And where do we feature?**

**Kumasuke; Just listen to teacher!**

**I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded**

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared**

**Be prepared!**

**Rago; Yeah, Be prepared.**

**Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.**

**...For what?**

_**Kumasuke; For the death of the king.**_

_**Rago; Why? Is he sick?**_

_**Kumasuke; No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Simba too.**_

_**Zeo; Great idea! Who needs a king?**_

**Zeo and Rago; No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!**

_**Kumasuke; Idiots! There will be a king!**_

_**Rago; Hey, but you said, uh...**_

_**Kumasuke; I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!**_

_**Zeo and Rago; Yaay! All right! Long live the king!**_

_**Zeo, Rago, and Jinga; Long live the king! Long live the king!**_

**Kumasuke; It's great that we'll soon be connected.**

**With a king who'll be all-time adored.**

_**Kumasuke; Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**_

_**To take certain duties on board**_

_**The future is littered with prizes**_

_**And though I'm the main addressee**_

_**The point that I must emphasize is**_

_**You won't get a sniff without me!**_

_**So prepare for the coup of the century**_

_**Reiji, Sophie and Tobio; Oooh!**_

_**Kumasuke; Be prepared for the murkiest scam**_

_**Reiji, Sophie and Tobio; Oooh... La! La! La!**_

_**Kumasuke; Meticulous planning**_

_**Rago; We'll have food!**_

_**Kumasuke; Tenacity spanning**_

_**Zeo; Lots of food**_

_**Kumasuke; Decades of denial**_

_**Jinga; We repeat**_

_**Kumasuke; Is simply why I'll**_

_**Zeo; Endless meat**_

_**Kumasuke; Be king undisputed**_

_**Reiji, Sophie and Tobio; Aaaaaaah...**_

_**Kumasuke; Respected, saluted**_

_**Sophie, Reiji and Tobio; ...aaaaaaah...**_

_**Kumasuke; And seen for the wonder I am**_

_**Reiji, Sophie and Tobio; ..aaaaaaah!**_

_**Kumasuke; Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**_

_**Reiji, Sophie and Tobio; Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**_

_**Kumasuke; Be prepared!**_

**Everyone; Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared**

**Be prepared!**

_**Doji; Alright! Now time to open the package! *picks it up and sees who its for on the address label***_

_**Jinga; Who's it for? Huh? Huh? Huh?**_

_**Kumasuke; Ah... that song never gets old..**_

_**Jinga; Why do we always sing a song about being prepared before we open the mail?**_

_**Reiji; Because Jinga, you never know what can be inside that package.**_

_**Jinga; But the song is about a scary looking lion named Scar trying to be king! What does that have to do with mail?**_

_**Doji; Its for me! *rips open box like a child on Christmas day and a bird in a small golden cage in inside* Oh, look. A golden-throated small-winged warbler. Just one more for exotic bird bingo. I am loving this!**_

_**Reiji; Another bird Doji?**_

_**Doji; *takes bird cage and runs away* MY BIRDIE! *crashes into wall and falls down and bird cage rolls away***_

_**Sophie: whats this about exotic bird bingo? *walks over to cage and picks it up***_

_**Reiji: That Sophie, is something I do not want to find out.**_

_**Jinga; Another birdie? OH! I want one! Can I get a pet birdie? Huh? Can I!**_

_**Can I?**_

_***jumps up and down over and over again***_

_**Zeo; *smacks Jinga with his Lexicon***_

_**Jinga: *faints***_

_**Zeo; Surely, you must have known that this was going to happen...**_

_**Kyoya; *randomly appears* Why would I know?**_

_**Tobio: Hey! Its Kyoya! My main village man!**_

_**Kyoya; *takes off blind fold* I'm Ryo! *puts it back on* I'm Kyoya! *takes it off* I'm Ryo! *puts it on* I'm Kyoya!**_

_**Zeo; *smacks Kyoya with Lexicon* Two idiots down now the rest of the Organization to go.**_

_**Kyoya: *faints***_

_**Sophie: You're calling me an idiot?**_

_**Zeo; Of course.**_

_**Sophie; *throws bird cage at Axel and summons her kunai and is about to chase him when suddenly...***_

_**A guy whistling, named Ted; *appears and walks around***_

_**Sophie: who's that?**_

_**Rago; Its Ted! Ted! Ted! Ted! Ted!**_

_**Whistling Ted; *continues to walk around ignoring Rago***_

_**Jinga; How did he get here? And how is everyone appearing in this Castle and why do all you people think its normal?**_

_**Sophie; You know him?**_

_**Ryuga; YOU! GET OUT OF MY CASTLE! NOW! *throws popcorn bowl on the floor***_

_**Tetsuya; Calm down Superior this is just my gambling crab buddy, whistling**_

_**Ted!**_

_**Rago; Hey, don't I know you?**_

_**Whistling Ted; I... I don't think so.**_

_**Rago; Wrestled you in high school?**_

_**Whistling Ted; I don't remember that, no.**_

_**Rago; Metal shop? Oh, I know, Miss Nalca's interpretive dance, two semesters. I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles. C'mon, you**_

_**gotta help me out here!**_

_**Whistling Ted; Look, I don't think we've ever met, but... I gotta go.**_

_***disappears***_

_**Rago; Don't worry, I'll think of it!**_

_**Tetsuya; Rago! You scared away my buddy!**_

_**Ryuga; HE DOESNT BELONG IN MY CASTLE!**_

_**Rago; aw, sorry crabby, I thought I knew him**_

_**Tetsuya; For that, I shall battle you in a good ol' game of go crab. *grabs a deck of cards from his cloak pocket***_

_**Rago; I love go crab! Except, there is never any crabies!**_

_**Tetsuya; That's why I use my premium Ultra Mega Deluxe pinchy splashy edition deck for Go crab.**_

_**Rago; Oh sounds fancy!**_

_**Tetsuya; As always. *sits down at a nearby table and shuffles deck***_

_**Jinga; Hey! How did that table get there?**_

_**Rago; *takes a seat at the table across from Tetsuya***_

_**Tetsuya; that is none of your concern Jinga.**_

_**Jinga; Oh okay, Hey Reiji, wanna get an ice cream?**_

_**Zeo; Wait a second, Two seconds ago you were laying on the floor unconscious.**_

_**Jinga; I know, right? Anything can happen in a Fan Fiction!**_

_**Zeo; What are you even talking about?**_

_**Jinga; You see, were in a story that some random person is typing right now and people around the world are reading this! Isn't that amazing?**_

_**Zeo; Jinga, where did you get that stupid idea?**_

_**Jinga; It's not my fault Forever And Always221 made me say it!**_

_**Zeo; who's that?**_

_**Jinga; I really don't know... but anyway, ice cream Reiji?**_

_**Reiji; Sure! My buddy ol' pal!**_

_***Link appears***_

_**Link; HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA! *does crazy sword slashes in the air***_

_**Jinga; what the?**_

_**Tobio; Hey there Link!**_

_**Link; HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA!**_

_**Jinga; Is that all he says?**_

_**Tobio; Its sound effects language, only certain people can understand it.**_

_**Zeo; Like, idiots?**_

_**Tobio; I think so.. hold on let me read the 'Only Idiots Can Understand Sound Effects Language' Manual. *pulls out book from cloak pocket and puts on reading glasses that were magically imaganeered***_

_**Zeo; *face palm***_

_**Tobio; *skims through pages in the book***_

_**Rago; Have any nines Crabby?**_

_**Tetsuya; Go crab Rago, now Rago do you have any nines?**_

_**Rago; Yeah! How did you know Crabby? You're really good at this game!**_

_***hands him a 9 of diamonds***_

_**Tetsuya; Its in the cards Rago, it's in the cards..**_

_**Reiji; *whispers to Sophie* Rago is such an idiot sometimes...**_

_**Sophie; You mean all the time?**_

_**Reiji; Yeah that too.**_

_**Tobio; I cant find anything in this book that has to do with certain people interpreting this language...**_

_**Zeo; *face palm* Tobio, read the title.**_

_**Tobio; Why what good will that do?**_

_**Link; *does spin attack and cuts off some white flowers in a white vase from their stems***_

_**MEANWHILE AT THE PEDICURE PLACE...**_

_**Wales; Suddenly I have the urge to eliminate an elf like creature named**_

_**Link that wears a green dress and speaks sound effects language...**_

_**Prince Charming; Uh... FYI. Not my fault!**_

_**Reiji; good thing Wales wasn't here to see that...**_

_**Link; HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA HIYA *swings sword around dangerously close to Tobio and cuts off about 2 feet of hair***_

_**Tobio; NOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!**_

_**Reiji; dude, chill you needed a haircut man.**_

_**Tobio; *chases Link around with his goat-like arrow guns***_

_**Link; *takes out his hook shot from his item pouch that can magically carry just about anything and hook shots his guns out of his hands***_

_**Tobio; I JUST POLISHED THOSE!**_

_**Link; *suddenly disappears***_

_**Tobio; NOOOO! My BABIES! *falls on floor and cries* WHY KINGDOM HEARTS? WHY?**_

_**Sophie; Don't be such a baby Tobio, you can easily summon your weapons back.**_

_**Tobio; Why didn't I think of that earlier?**_

_**Zeo; Because that is the same reason why only you and that elf thing can understand sound effects language.**_

_**Tetsuya; I WIN! OH YEAH! *gets out of his chair and dances on the table***_

_**Rago; How did I lose?**_

_**Zeo; The same reason as to why Tobio didn't think of summoning his arrow guns.**_

_**Rago; And that is...?**_

_**Reiji; *face palm* If you haven't figured it out already Rago its because you're... uh.. how do I put this in words...?**_

_**Zeo; Stupid?**_

_**Reiji; yeah that's it! Except I was thinking of something more ya know not that harsh.**_

_**Zeo; He can deal with it.**_

_**Jack Sparrow: *barges through the wall like kool aid man* OH YEAH!**_

_**MATES!**_

_**Everyone; o.O**_

_**Jinga; Hey! It's Jack!**_

_**Jack; Captain Jack Sparrow if you please.**_

_**Ryuga; YOU! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY**_

_**CASTLE! YOU'VE BARGED RIGHT*burp* THROUGH IT!**_

_**Jack; Oh, sorry about that mates**_

_**Ryutaro; Im hungry! I WANT PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES**_

_**PANCAKES PANCAKES!**_

_**Kumasuke; Then make some**_

_**Ryutaro; *runs around in circles* PANCAKES PANCAKES PANCAKES**_

_**PANCAKES!**_

_**Zeo; Will somebody shut him up?**_

_**Jack; *sits on couch and turns on their t.v***_

_**T.V: With your friends and your easy bake! *shows an easy bake oven spinning around with some magical music***_

_**Jack; that looks interesting... very interesting...**_

_**Ryuga; EASY BAKE? WHERE?**_

_**Sophie; *grabs remote and shuts off t.v* This is why he's not allowed to watch t.v...**_

_**Jinga; Why do we even have a t.v?**_

_**Reiji; Jinga.. you ask far too many questions...**_

_**Jinga; Hey weren't we suppose to get an ice cream?**_

_**Ryuga; *eyes glow and dances around in circles looking possessed* WITH**_

_**MY FRIENDS AND MY EASY BAKE!**_

_**Everyone except Jack; o.O**_

_What will happen next? Tune in next time for another exciting adventure of_

_Organization 13! *heroic music*_

_Oh and the idea of the discussion Rago had with whistling Ted about if he knew him, comes from the movie Emperors new groove. Same with the golden-throated small-winged warbler. The be prepared song comes from the _

_lion king and yes, scar is scary that's why I made Kumasuke sing it._


	2. Naming Rams and Pure Stupidity

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the characters in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2****nd**** brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer; I own.. NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!**

**Chapter 2; Naming rams and pure stupidity**

_We left off with our idiots when Ryuga had been going psychologically insane over easy bake ovens... What happens next?_

_Read and find out..._

_**Sophie; Superior! Knock it off! *whacks him on the head***_

_**Ryuga; Nooo! *falls down* You will pay for this Evil Dr. Oven mitts!**_

_***faints***_

_**Everyone; o.O**_

_**Jinga; What ever happened to Kyoya? He's still lying there on the floor. He hasn't been mentioned in this weird story that we are so out of character in.**_

_**Zeo; Jinga, stop saying we are in this crazy story on the internet its very absurd.**_

_**Tobio; Hmmm... *is still reading the manual***_

_**Jack; Well mates, I think I better be going now.. *disappears***_

_***Then, Suddenly out of no where a ram just magically appears with a big puff of smoke***_

_**Ram; RAWR!**_

_**Everyone; o.O**_

_**Ryuga; *immediately gets up* Hey! HOW DARE YOU ENTER INTO MY**_

_**DOMINION! *summons light saber thingies***_

_**Everyone; *shakes in fear***_

_**Reiji; w-what is that thing?**_

_**Jinga; I-I don't know...**_

_**Sophie; I-It's probably not something harmful... r-right Zeo?**_

_**Zeo; I think so...**_

_**Ram; RAWR!**_

_**Everyone; *runs to the corner of the room***_

_**Ram; *walks towards them***_

_**Lexeaus; *sits on the floor hugging his knees and sucks his thumb***_

_**Jinga; What about Kyoya? He's still-*Reiji covers his mouth***_

_**Reiji; shh.. you might offend this creature by saying anything...**_

_**Tobio; I-I'm scared.**_

_**Rago; Lets call it Steve!**_

_**Zeo; Steve?**_

_**Rago; Steve's a pretty name**_

_**Tobio; *gets on his knees* Oh great and powerful Steve! What do you want?**_

_**Zeo; I-I don't think it can speak**_

_**Voice; I heard that young man!**_

_**Everyone; *gasps in shock and Ryuga faints***_

_**Voice; You get over here right now!**_

_**Rago; Okay.. *starts to walk towards the ram***_

_**Zeo; *grabs Rago's arm* Rago, get back here!**_

_**Rago; But Steve is angry**_

_**Zeo; I think it came from the other side of Steve- I mean the Ram. I mean... Geez!**_

_**Ram; RAWR!**_

_**Tobio; *walks to the ram and gets in its face* Oh, no! I'm not falling for any more of your smooth talk!**_

_**Ram; RAWR! *charges at Tobio and sends him flying through the wall making yet, another hole***_

_**Everyone; o.O**_

_**Sophie; *pulls out phone***_

_**Reiji; what are you doing?**_

_**Ram; *duplicates himself***_

_**Everyone; o.O**_

_**Sophie; I'm phoning an exterminator to get rid of this beast *dials number***_

_**Reiji; How do you know the number?**_

_**Sophie; Shut it**_

_**Ram; *duplicates himself so now there is 4 rams***_

_**Reiji; hurry up!**_

_***suddenly an SUV comes crashing through the wall and runs over two of the rams***_

_**Everyone; o.O**_

_**Sophie; yes hi, we have an animal issue. uh -huh, so you see there are rams invading our castle and they are duplicating themselves. uh-huh. Our location? The castle that never was. You'll be right over? OK great have a bad day! *hangs up***_

_**Ram; *duplicates himself a bunch of times so now there are 16 rams***_

_**Exterminator guy; *appears* I believe someone phoned about an animal problem? The solution is standing before you. Dwayne LaFontaine is here.**_

_**Sophie; Where have you been? I am throwing a Welcome to the**_

_**Neighborhood party tomorrow, and so far, Debbie's car has killed more animals than you have.**_

_**Dwayne; Stand down, sister. I personally guarantee that there won't be a living thing at this party. The Verminator is on the job.*looks at the rams***_

_**So, ready to get exterminated?**_

_**Ram; *charges at Dwayne and sends him flying through the wall leaving a third hole***_

_**Sophie; Well that worked out well..**_

_**Jinga; What is that thing? *points to SUV***_

_**Zeo; That is an S.U.V; Humans ride in them because they are slowly losing their ability to walk.**_

_**Jinga; Jeepers, its so big!**_

_**Reiji; How many humans fit in there?**_

_**Zeo; Usually, one.**_

_**Jinga; *gasp in amazement***_

_**Rago; WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?**_

_**Kyoya; *gets up* I know what to do! *pulls out a chicken***_

_**Voice; This item doesn't seem to work here...**_

_**Kyoya; *disappears***_

_**Everyone; o.O**_

_**Jinga; maybe they like ice cream...**_

_**Reiji; Ice cream? Is that your solution to everything?**_

_**Jinga; hold on let me check.. *pulls out a book from his cloak pocket labeled 'my solutions' and opens it* hmmm... *flips through pages and pages filled with words ice cream all over* Yep, it is.**_

_**Reiji *face palm***_

_**Tetsuya; It's worth a shot. Crab. :3**_

_**Doji; *gets up from the floor from when he crashed into the wall in the last chapter and notices the room filled with rams* WHAT ARE THOSE?**_

_**Ram; *charges at Doji and sends him flying through the wall creating a fourth hole***_

_**Jinga; *a sea salt ice cream appears in his hand and throws it***_

_**Ram; *sniffs ice cream and licks it***_

_**Rago; I wonder if it likes it.**_

_**Ram; *body changes colors from red to blue really fast and blows up with a**_

_**KABOOM! in a puff of black smoke***_

_**Everyone; o.O**_

_**Reiji; HOW DID YOU DO THAT?**_

_**Zeo; by all accounts it doesn't make sense.**_

_**Jinga; I really don't know first I appeared an ice cream in my hand and threw it, its simple really.**_

_**Reiji; but how did you make it appear?**_

_**Kumasuke; who cares! Just do it again!**_

_**Jinga; OK, I'll try... *ice cream appears again and he throws it***_

_**Ram; *licks ice cream and blows up***_

_**Sophie; Two down and.. lets see.. *counts rams* and fourteen to go!**_

_**TEN MINUTES LATER...**_

_**Reiji; YAY! THE RAMS ARE GONE!**_

_**Everyone; WOO-HOO!**_

_**Ryuga; *wakes up* huh? whats all the commotion? *gets up and notices his castle a mess* WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS HAPPENED TO**_

_**MY CASTLE!**_

_**Everyone; o.O *teleports in dark corridors immediately***_

_**Ryuga; WHERE IS EVERYBODY?**_

_**Wales; *appears* Ahh, its good to be - What in Kingdom Hearts happened?**_

_**Ryuga; WALES!**_

_**Wales; Superior I- no, you don't think I did this? Do you?**_

_**Ryuga; *summons light saber thingies***_

_**Wales; Superior! I'm innocent! I just got back from getting a pedicure!**_

_**I swear! Look at my nails! *shows his sparkling and wicked shiny nails to**_

_**Ryuga***_

_**Ryuga; MY EYES! MY EYES! I'M BLIND! *covers eyes and falls back to the floor***_

_**Wales; Huh? *looks at his nails and blinds himself* I'M BLIND! I CANT**_

_**SEE! MY EYES!**_

_***faints from shock* **_

_Mean while.. everyone else had teleported out of the castle and to some secret_

_place called Far Far Away..._

_What happens next? The world may never know, unless of course you read the_

_next chapter..._

_**The naming of the ram Steve, the SUV, and the exterminator are all from**_

_**the Over the Hedge movie**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
